The proposed project is designed to continue analysis of microlevel data in the form of reconstituted reproductive histories from 14 German village populations in order to research the following topics: 1) the process of demographic transition, particularly the emergence of family limitation; 2) the main components of demographic behavior (fertility, mortality, and nuptiality) at different stages of the transition; 3) the interrelationships among these components, particularly the fertility-mortality link and the nuptiality-fertility link, and how they evolve during the course of the transition; and 4) the social and biological processes underlying the demographic components and their interrelationships. A variety of methods will be used, including a number of recently developed techniques particularly well suited for deriving indirect estimates of underlying demographic processes from family reconstitution data. New topics to be covered by the analysis include trends and differentials in fecundability, primary sterility and the postpartum non-susceptible period, changing seasonality of births; the interaction of infant feeding practices with seasonality of infant deaths; the relationship of infant and child mortality with birth rank and sibship size; and the impact of different breastfeeding customs on the age pattern of mortality.